Big Hero 6 and Spider-Man: The Series
by AlphaGodzilla19
Summary: There's a new superhero has appeared in San Fransokyo and it's your Friendly Neighborhood, Spider-Man!
1. Chapter 1: Big Hero 6 and Spider-Man

(Hello guys, a have plans to create a Big Hero 6/Spider-Man crossover. In this story, Peter Parker is a 15 year-old boy who attends SFIT and was bitten by a radioactive spider that was genetically modified by his father, the latter was a biotech student along with Mary. Peter still lives with Aunt May and his younger sister, Teresa Parker. Spider-Man and May Parker much like their counterparts from the Marvel Cinematic Universe)


	2. Chapter 2: Peter Parker

(In was a regular day as San Fransokyo as Peter Parker and his aunt, May Parker are walking to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology while Peter in carrying his laptop)

Peter: Aunt May, you don't really have to walk me to SFIT.

May: Well I wanted to make sure my nephew gets here on time.

Peter: Yes Aunt May.

(Moments later, Peter is walking into the hallways of the robotics lab)

Peter: Gotta get to class, gotta get to...

Professor Granville: (offscreen) Mr. Parker.

(Peter turns around and see Professor Granville)

Peter: Oh, hi Professor Granville.

Professor Granville: I don't suppose you've brought your homework for zoology class?

Peter: Yes, I have.

**(5 minutes later at Dr. Curt Connors' class)**

(Peter was finishing a presentation about Spiders)

Peter: And that ends my presentation about spiders.

Dr. Connors: Interesting, thank you for your report Mr. Parker. You get an A+.

Peter: Yes! Thank you Dr. Connors.

(Moments later, Peter is an the cafeteria, eating pizza and fries)

Peter: So good, gotta keep on my metabolism.

(Not for long, Peter started hearing to what Hiro and the gang were saying about High Voltage)

Hiro: They got applause. People clapped from the bad guys!

Go Go: Telling a story through dance.

Hiro: The story of kicking our butts.

Wasabi: Oh and there's gonna be more butt kicking. Why did I choose a yoga elective class over martial arts?

Honey Lemon: One, you centered yourself. Second, you straightened yourself and three, you love the big ball.

Wasabi: Yeah, big ball.

(Peter was getting suspicious)

Peter: (thinking) What are those guys talking about? What's this about clapping for the bad guys? Hmm?

(Moments later, Peter is inside his bedroom, on a Krei Tech laptop, watching footage of Big Hero 6)

Peter: Big Hero 6.

(Theresa walks into Peter's room)

Theresa: What are you doing?

Peter: Uh, watching Big Hero 6 footage.

Theresa: Okay, but what's in your closet?

Peter: Uh...

Theresa: Aunt May, Peter's got something in his closet.

Peter: Theresa, don't!

(May walks in Peter's room)

May: What's this about Peter's closet?

Peter: Uh...

(Peter signs as he opens his closet, revealing a red hoodie with googles, blue shirt and blue pants)

May: Peter, what is this?

Peter: Uh...my superhero costume?

May: Peter.

Peter: Look Aunt May, I know what you're going to say. I shouldn't do this kind of thing...

May: Peter..

Peter: I got bitten by a radioactive spider and I always wanted to use my powers to help people after what happened to Uncle Ben.

May: Peter..

Peter: I know you're worried about taking care of me and Theresa, but I really..

May: **PETER!**

Peter: What?

May: (crosses her arms) If you wanna go be a superhero, you have to wear a better costume.

(Peter blinks and looks at his costume)

Peter: Oh...

(Peter pulls out a another costume suit from his backpack, which has blue with red gloves, boots, midsection, a mask with a web pattern and black highlights)

Peter: It's a good thing I made this.


	3. Chapter 3: Adrian Toomes

(In a secret lab, a man named Adrian Toomes is currently building some type of armor while listening to the television screen)

Bluff: In other news, Alistair Krei has won another award for #1 billionaire for the year again.

(Adrian growls at the sight of Krei)

Adrian: Krei! I will get my revenge on him. Think you can fire me just because of a little mishap with in the lab!

(Adrian stops working on the circuitry and looks at what he created, a green vulture-like armor with silver wings and talons)

Adrian: Let's see if he likes it when he see what I got for him.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Spider-Man

(Peter Parker aka Spider-Man is currently web slinging his way throughout the city of San Fransokyo)

Spider-Man: This is so cool!

(Spider-Man does a flip as he continues to web sling across the city skyline)

Spider-Man: (thinking) My first day as a superhero. I wonder if there's a bank robbery going on?

(Not for long, Spider-Man saw High Voltage robbing a van full of money as Big Hero 6 arrive)

Wasabi: Probably not the right time right now, but your dances moves are perfection.

Barb: She does have my thighs.

(Barb dances her feet on the ground, shooting electricity at Wasabi as he dodges)

(People were cheering)

Spider-Man: I should go down there.

Honey Lemon: Rubber insulates electricity!

(Honey Lemon throws a rubber chem-ball at High Voltage, but misses as Juniper grabs the energy orb, blast electricity at Honey Lemon, sending her into the air)

Spider-Man: Uh oh!

(Before Fred could catch Honey Lemon, Spider-Man swoops in, catches her, web-slings a web to land safely to the ground)

Fred: Whoa!

Hiro: What?

Spider-Man: Spider-Man, please to meet you.

Honey Lemon: Thank you for saving me.

(Everyone is shocked to see Spider-Man)

Hiro: Who are you?

Spider-Man: I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

Hiro, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred: Spider-Man?

Baymax: He is not a spider or a man.

Barb: Hey! How dear you interrupted us?!

Juniper: I don't like him Mom!

(High Voltage shoot electricity at the heroes)

Hiro: Watch out!

(Big Hero 6 and Spider-Man scatter as the electricity causes Baymax to malfunction)

Hiro: Baymax!

Baymax: Power, power, power, power, power, surge.

(A street light gets broken in half as it starts to fall on Karmi, but luckily, Hiro grabs her to safety as Spider-Man using webbing to catch the broken street lamp)

Hiro: You alright?

(Hiro gasp at the sight of Karmi)

Karmi: (chuckles while holding her phone) I am now.

(Karmi takes a picture of Hiro)

(As Baymax was going to crash onto the street, Spider-Man shoots enough web to create a giant spider web to catch the robot)

Baymax: I am caught in a giant spider web.

Spider-Man: You're welcome.

Fred: I can't b;elieve there's a new superhero in San Fransokyo besides us! So cool.

Spider-Man: It's nice to meet you Big Hero 6, but I gotta go.

(Spider-Man shoots a web at a rooftop and swings his way home)

Honey Lemon: Does anyone get the feeling that his voice sound familiar?

Hiro: Yeah, he does sound like someone we know.


	5. Chapter 5: Spider-Man helps Big Hero 6

(The next day at SFIT, Peter is currently in the robotics lab, working on a project while watching a news report on Spider-Man)

Bluff: Breaking news: The city now has got a new hero, Spider-Man.

Peter: (smiles) Yes.

Bluff: Many people are saying that San Fransokyo should "Web Up!", get it?

(Peter chuckles)

Peter: Web Up.

(Peter is working on a red belt when he spots Hiro dragging Baymax)

Peter: Huh?

(Peter approaches them)

Peter: Going somewhere Hiro?

Hiro: Uh, hey Peter.

Baymax: Hello.

Peter: Where are you and the snowman robot going?

Hiro: Uh, just going to Joe's Diner.

(Hiro grins nervously as he and Baymax leaves, leaving Peter suspicious)

Peter: Hmm.

(Moments later, High Voltage are attacking San Fransokyo Trust, dancing their way as they shoot electricity to melt the vault door)

Barb: Big finish, Juniper!

Juniper: Oh yeah.

(Juniper flips over towards the door, kicks it down, revealing the money inside)

Barb: Now freestyle into that vault and get that cash!

Juniper: On it.

(As Juniper spins her way into the vault, one of Honey Lemon's chem-balls block the entrance with rubber)

(High Voltage turn their attention to Wasabi and Honey Lemon)

Wasabi: You don't need to steal, you have real talent.

Honey Lemon: He actually makes a good point, you should audition for Top Feet!

Barb: Stars don't audition.

(Barb shoots electricity at Wasabi and Honey Lemon, the latter pushes the former out of the way)

**(15 minutes later)**

(Spider-Man is swinging his way to San Fransokyo Trust after eating dinner and tucking Theresa into bed)

Spider-Man: (voice over) Looks like High Voltage are at it again, perhaps I get to team up with Big Hero 6 again.

(As Spider-Man lands at the front door, he saw through the glass window as Go Go is sitting at Fred)

Go Go: Honey Lemon, insulate me.

Honey Lemon: Go Go, you're a genius.

(Honey Lemon insulates Go Go's disks with rubber chem-balls and gives her two more)

(Spider-Man walks in and joins them)

Spider-Man: Mind if I tag along?

Go Go: Uh, sure...I guess.

(Spider-Man and Go Go charge at High Voltage, dodge their electricity attacks as Spider-Man sticks to a pillar while Go Go leaps into the air, throws her disks at Barb and Juniper to distract them while Spider-Man coats the energy web with his webbing as Go Go slams her hands onto the energy orb, trapping it and drops it onto the ground. Jupiter tries to shoot an electric bolt, but couldn't)

Spider-Man: Face it ladies, without the energy orb, you're done.

Fred: Use a catchphrase! Say a dumb line like's it's a joke, even though it's not a joke!

Go Go: Last dance freaks!

Fred: Alright!

Barb: Escape dance Juniper! 2, 5, 7, 8!

Honey Lemon: Not so fast!

(Honey Lemon throws a chem-ball at Barb, trapping her in rubber)

Barb: Juniper!

(Juniper was going to help her mother, but decide not to)

Juniper: Sorry mother, but I'm going solo.

(Juniper back flips, much to her mother's dismay)

Juniper: You can't stop the art of...

(Juniper slams her face to one of Baymax's wings and falls onto the floor)

Baymax: My systems has been restored, is anyone hurt?

(Honey Lemon throws a chem-ball at Juniper, trapping her as well)

Barb: You'e grounded.

(Wasabi drags Barb to her daughter)

Spider-Man: Well you guys seem to have everything under control here.

(Spider-Man walks out the door)

Honey Lemon: He does sound familiar.

(The next day at SFIT, Peter is at the lab, looking at a tank with a red and blue spider)

Peter: I wonder, where did you come from?

Honey Lemon: (offscreen) What are you looking at?

(Peter jumps back when he saw Honey Lemon)

Peter: Oh, hey Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon: You have a pet spider? I've never seen a red and blue before, where did you get it?

Peter: I found it in my dad's lab here, I think he was working on creating a new breed of spiders.

Honey Lemon: He must have been a great scientist.

Peter: He was, I wish he and Mom were still alive.

(Honey Lemon puts a hand on Peter's shoulder)

Honey Lemon: I'm sorry.

Peter: It's okay, I be sure to make them proud cause I'm an SFIT student like they were.

Honey Lemon: That's really honorable.

Peter: So, have you heard about the new hero, Spider-Man?

Honey Lemon: Yes, he seems so cool.

(Moments later, Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Wasabi and Fred enter the Robotics Lab)

Fred: So guys, I was thinking he should do a night patrol so we get a chance to...

(Hiro nudges Fred as he points at Peter)

Fred: Oh, uh...nevermind.

Peter: What were you guys taking about?

Wasabi: We were talking about some pizza.

Hiro: Yeah...pizza.

Go Go: Pizza.

Peter: (blinks) Okay.

(Hiro and the others look at the spider)

Hiro: What kind of spider is that?

Peter: Uh...

Baymax: Scanning, the spider appears to have radioactive isotopes and human DNA.

(Everyone looks surprised)

Peter: It has human DNA?

(Peter looks at the spider)

Peter: I wonder what Dad was doing with you?

(Later at Krei Tech, Alistair Krei is currently on his computer when the Vulture crashed through the ceiling and glares at his former boss, the latter is shocked)

Krei: What the?

Vulture: Hello Krei.


End file.
